


Revenge Best Served By... Pillow?

by Christian_Rose_99384



Series: Ereri One-Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Pillows defuse serious moments.-Original Prompt: It's always been you + PILLOW FIGHT-





	Revenge Best Served By... Pillow?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my old tumblr, but now posted to [this brand spanking new one.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dont--you--heichou--me)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the fluff.

Levi and Eren lived a domestic life. It’s been seven years since they got together, four since they lived under the same roof. Eren asking Levi to move in wasn’t much of surprise, Levi had seen it coming. Eren had become somewhat nervous a few days before, and if Levi didn’t trust Eren, he would have thought he might have been cheating.

 

But he  _ did _ trust Eren.

 

In a world full of monotonous work days and a fully grown Rottweiler named Leon that acted as though he was a lap dog, they found happiness together. There were fights, there were rough patches, there were moments when they made each other want to pull their hair out… But, it was always easy to work through it once they actually sat down and spoke like adults.

 

Levi had already asked Mikasa and Eren’s mother about it, to tell them his plan. It didn’t surprise him when they both smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. Carla had always liked him. Mikasa had been a bit more skeptical, but she came to like Levi’s company sometimes.

 

He had been ridiculously nervous when he had bought the matching rings, put in the order and picked them up the next day. The rings were black silver bands with Levi’s and Eren’s initials engraved on the inside. 

 

The box stayed in his pocket for nearly a week, he was waiting for the perfect moment to tell Eren, to inform him that he wanted the rest of his life to be… Well, their life, instead. 

 

Until the moment when they were sitting in bed, Levi reading and Eren tapping away at his new tablet with his head resting against Levi’s lap. Leon was snoring on the other side of their bedroom door, he wasn’t allowed inside due to his hair getting everywhere. The television in the corner gave off a soft murmur of sound, filling the otherwise silent room with a comfortable atmosphere. Levi couldn’t focus on his book, he kept glancing over his glasses to Eren, unsure of how to even start what he wanted to say. 

 

So, instead, he kept quiet and sighed every few moments.

 

“Okay, what is up with you? You keep sighing.” Eren said, putting down his tablet and looking up at Levi, brow cocked and questioning eyes.

 

Levi glared softly at him. “You never know, I may just like sighing.”

 

“Levi, talk to me.”

 

 

Sighing again, Levi set his book down to the side and pulled off his glasses. He opened the nightstand and pulled out the tiny black box covered in a soft velvet material. Levi held it out with a blank expression, hiding how nervous he actually was.

 

Eren sat up, his eyes wide as he turned towards Levi. Taking the box from his hand, he popped it open. A tiny paper fell out onto Eren’s bare legs, who picked it up quickly and opened it. In Levi’s writing, there was a simple sentence, but one that spoke in volumes. “ _ It’s always been you, Eren. _ ”

 

Eren picked the ring box up and pulled one out. He reached out and grabbed Levi’s left hand, who watched closely as the jewelry was slid onto his finger. The second ring was placed into his palm as Eren held out his own left hand expectantly, a wide smile tugging his lips. Levi noticed his eyes looked a little more glassy than usually.

 

Levi took the matching band and Eren’s hand, sliding it onto his finger slowly. Their eyes met only a moment later, they didn’t really know who started leaning in first and who met the other halfway, but that hadn’t mattered anyway. The brunet’s hand was reaching back without Levi noticing, gripping the corner of the small black throw pillow. Eren pulled away from the kiss only to strike Levi in the cheek with his fluffy weapon of choice.

 

The older man sat there confused for a moment before his eyes narrowed, his hand reaching back behind his head and grabbing his pillow, swinging it so it hit Eren directly in the face. 

 

“That’s not fair! Yours is so much bigger than mine!” Eren cried, rubbing his nose as though it actually hurt. Levi chuckled, a smug smirk on his face. “Don’t you dare say it.”

 

“There’s more than one thing that applies to.” Levi retorted anyway. He hit Eren in the chest with his pillow, but he gripped the pillow before Levi could pull it back again.

 

“You’re disgusting.” Eren chuckled out, pulling the pillow and tossing it to the end of the bed. “You should really try to clean yourself up a bit.”

 

“Mm.” Levi hummed noncommittally as the brunet moved to straddle his thighs. Thin lips attached themselves to Eren’s neck, kissing the sensitive skin gently. 

 

“You know… Now I have to change my Facebook relationship status. Everyone is going to freak out.” Eren chuckled, fingers scratching at the soft hair of his lover’s undercut. “My phone is going to blow up with texts.”

 

“Guess you’ll have to turn it off, then.” Levi muttered distractedly, hands running up Eren’s bare sides.

 

“Oh, shut up, asshole.” Eren laughed, stopping his giggles when Levi pushed him over and rolled on top of him, hands roaming over his lithe body. Eren couldn’t stop the content, more-than-happy sigh that poured from his lips.

 

Let’s just say Levi got his revenge for being beaten with a pillow once or twice.


End file.
